Duets Two
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: A series of conversations after the cameras stopped rolling. Revisiting the second season while we endure the hiatus.
1. Flynn and Provenza (I, Witness)

"That bitch! Did you get a load of her?" Andy grumbled as he looked longingly at the coffee then turned to grab a green tea bag from the display on the counter.

"Well, I know she's been one in the past, but I didn't think the Captain was that bad today, all things considered. Look at me, I'm defending her," Provenza threw his hands up in disbelief. "I'll take a large coffee," he said to the clerk at the counter, as he shook his head.

"Not her, Rios. Did you get a load of what she said to the Captain about Rusty? And that's after treating you and me like we're her lackeys or something."

"Which part? I'm amazed the Captain puts up with her."

"That bit about only babysitting witnesses when they're cute blond boys."

"Oh... that..."

"I swear, I was ready to tear her in two. First she doesn't tell us we're dealing with a potential murderer, then she gets pissed that we don't do her babysitting for her, and then she tries to make it our fault. And when that's not enough, she has to hurl an insult about Rusty into the mix, like it's the same deal."

"Look Flynn, don't get worked up about it. Squeeze your ear or something. Meditate, if you need to. We didn't get in trouble, okay? That's all that matters."

"You were prepared for that too?"

"Was I. Look, we've been caught in some bad situations from time to time, and perhaps we didn't always use the best judgement. But I thought for certain the Captain was going to have our heads on a platter."

"Yeah, me too. Especially after Rios left and the Captain kept us there. I was ready for it."

"I'd say you were," Provenza took a gulp of his coffee, eyeing his partner over the rim.

"What?" Flynn sounded defensive.

"You've got to get a handle on your temper, or you're going to pass out again. You nearly took that Captain's head off and all she was doing was asking what happened without Rios there to cloud the picture."

"I just thought I better lay it all out there so there was no question."

"You didn't lay it out there, you shoved in down her throat. Even she was wondering what the matter was. Listen Flynn, take the damn pills and get a hold of yourself."

"I'm not taking the pills. Look... I start one, and then a second, and soon I'm a walking pharmacy that's being eaten alive from the inside. Once you get on that road you can't get off."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to go there, okay?" Flynn's temper was starting to increase again.

"It would be okay if you weren't being such an ass to everyone. Last night you were attacking that Lloyd fellow, and today you're attacking everyone else. This isn't right."

"Look, I'm handing it, okay? Besides, Lloyd is an idiot. How anyone in their right mind could think he was a good witness is beyond me. The guy's a flake. The defense is going to tear him to shreds on the witness stand."

"Yeah, well that's Rios' problem, not ours."

"Maybe, but notice how her problems have become our problems anyhow. The Captain didn't give this one to Homicide, so we have to solve the damned thing."

"It could be worse," Provenza said, as he held open the door for them to leave the coffee shop.

"How you figure that?" Flynn answered, heading towards the driver's side.

Provenza sighed and accepted the inevitable. Flynn was driving, case closed. "The Captain could have given this to Homicide, which would make the two of us witnesses. Instead she kept it, allowing us to do our job."

"Our job... that's all I want to do. Why'd we even agree to do this favour for Rios anyway?"

"A moment of insanity, my friend. I can't come us with any other reason."

Flynn grumbled again, "Yeah, well usually when you volunteer me for something it's because you want to get in the good books with whatever woman is involved."

"Normally I would," Provenza grumbled, "but I assure you that is not the case this time around. Besides Sanchez is the fool falling all over himself to help her, not me."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why didn't she ask him?"

"Damned if I know. Does she even know he exists?"

"If she does, she barely knows. It's embarrassing watching him," Flynn sighed.

"Yeah, well next time Rios asked us for anything, I'll be sure to say Sanchez will do it."

"You do that. I still can't believe we've been dragged into this mess."

"Let's just get back to the office and see what they've found. Hey, you gonna eat that muffin or just let it sit in the bag."

"It's not for me."

"What do you mean it's not for you? Muffins are your enemy now, too?" Provenza was incredulous, and more interested than he should be in the lemon muffin in the small paper bag next to Flynn's tea.

"Just drop it, old man."

It took Provenza a moment, and then he nodded in understanding. "Ah... a peace offering. Well, and least this one knows you exist."


	2. Raydor and Rusty (Deep End)

Shuffling down the hall drew Sharon's attention away from the paperwork spread over her desk, but she didn't look up until she was addressed.

"Sharon... I'm really, really sorry."

"You're up late. I thought you went to bed."

"I did, but I couldn't sleep. I... I'm sorry."

Finally she looked up and smiled faintly. "You already apologized, Honey. You can let it go, I'm not mad."

"Yeah, but you should be," Rusty said, sitting himself down on the edge of the sofa.

"Why?" Sharon asked, sitting back in her chair and pulling her cardigan closer around her before crossing her arms.

"Why? I was way out of line. It's not my place to say anything about Jackson."

"You know... you haven't even asked about him once since he left. Weren't you curious about why he was suddenly here and now he's gone?"

Rusty looked uncomfortable and he clasped his hands together. "I... I just thought you'd had enough and sent him away again."

Sharon nodded her understanding, and pursed her lips as she thought of an answer. "I can see that," she said to no one in particular. "I was fed up... about a lot of things. I don't like the way he ignores our children. I don't like his assumptions that he can just fit back into my life as if he never left. And I didn't like what he was teaching you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have enough to struggle with in your life. You don't need to add gambling and manipulation to your load."

"We're not going to have a conversation about counseling again, are we?" he asked deflated, falling back onto the sofa.

"No," Sharon shook her head, "I wasn't even going to mention that. I was talking about why you felt the need to exaggerate your life as a witness. You really scared Kris' parents, you know, and I'm not sure I understand why."

Rusty looked uncomfortable, "It... it's complicated."

"Try me..."

Getting up from the sofa and pacing, Rusty ran his hand through his hair and then turned to Sharon with a pleading expression on his face, "I don't want to hurt her. I just don't want to be anything more than friends."

"That's fine, Rusty. So why didn't you tell her that?"

"I dunno... I was going to, but Jack said I should play up being a witness, and then her parents would stop it."

"Jack? Jack gave you advise like that and you took it?" Sharon knew the edge had crept into her voice, but she couldn't help it.

"It sounded right at the time," Rusty sounded weak in response.

"Rusty, Jack best skill in life is avoiding responsibility and trying to make it someone else's problem. You avoided responsibility and gave it to Kris' parents. There's no honesty in that. It's manipulation. You are better than that."

"If Jack is such a bad guy, then why don't you just divorce him?" Rusty sounded more defensive.

"It's not that easy, Rusty. Jackson and I had our entire lives intertwined for years, and that is very hard to undo. I've done most of the work, but it took me a long time and I'm not completely finished."

Rusty sat down again, and slumped back in the sofa, "But if you don't love him, then why not just make it a clean break?"

"Who says I don't love him?"

"But... you sent him away, and you made him sleep on the sofa and get his own place."

"Honey, just because I don't want to be in a relationship with him doesn't mean I don't love him. It's about self-preservation. I can't be drawn back into his world. I can't be his caretaker, his excuse maker. I spent too many years doing that."

"I don't understand."

"Rusty, feelings are complicated, that why you need to be honest right from the beginning. Playing games or looking for excuses only makes things worse. Most of my career I've had to force people to be honest, and yes it's hard work for them to get back on their feet, but if they had only started that way they never would have been in trouble in the first place. I might not divorce Jackson, but I won't lie to him or about him either. Jack left because I needed to solve a murder and he was standing in the way. He knew crucial evidence that we needed, and not only did he withhold it, but he tried to make me look bad in the process. In the end I turned the tables on him. He couldn't deal with it, so he ran away. I didn't send him away. And this isn't the first time. By telling you to give an excuse rather than the truth, he was teaching you to be untrustworthy. That's not a life I want for you."

"Don't you trust me?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes Honey, I do, but can Kris? Can her parents? Jack did not give you good advise."

'How do I make this right?"

"You know how to do that."

"No, Sharon, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're just trying to avoid making it painful, and there is no way around that, I'm afraid."

Rusty sat in silence for a long time while Sharon contemplated him. Finally he spoke.

"Sharon, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When Jack left. Did it hurt?

"It always hurts."


	3. Raydor and Hobbs (No Place Like Home)

"Sharon, are you okay?"

Quickly rubbing the tears from her eyes, Sharon turned to Andrea and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"But those were tears you just wiped away."

Sharon started to giggle, "Oh my god," she said, holding up a small DVD player that has been resting on the bathroom countertop, and tapping the repeat button.

_I had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before..._

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious..."

Bending over in two, Sharon's entire body shook as the laugher consumed her. "Watch it," she squawked.

_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me..._

Snickering, Andrea put her hand over her mouth and watched, as Sharon continued to giggle. "It's like watching a train wreck," Sharon gasped, standing upright again.

Together they watched, tears of mirth streaming down Sharon's face, while Andrea was bother entertained and horrified.

_... and I owe it all to you..._

"You're kidding me..." Andrea said, as they finished watching Scarface lift his karaoke partner in the air. "I think I'm scared for life." She couldn't slap the top of the player down fast enough. "How many times did you watch that?"

"Three..." Sharon dissolved into a fit of laughter again.

She'd never see the Captain like this, and Andrea was amused. Laughter wasn't new in Sharon, nor was it strange that she took evidence to analyze it further. But this was different. Looking around the small private bathroom that was for the squad's use, Andrea waited for Sharon to compose herself.

Slowly Sharon regained her breath, with just the occasional chuckle.

"What possessed you to watch that in full? We already knew the witnesses were lying." Andrea tried not to chastise.

"This case..." Sharon snickered again, "... those people are the strangest group of individuals I've ever met, and in this line of work..."

"Agreed."

"I should have known they were lying when that Harv Grey started flirting with me during his interview."

Now it was Andrea's turn to chuckle, "Your perfume! I don't know how you kept a straight face."

Andrea's laughter only spurred Sharon on again, and the two of them had to compose themselves.

"Ah... my..." Sharon said, rubbing the tears from her face again. "I need to fix my make-up, don't I."

"You're fine. Mine is starting to run, though."

Giggling a few more times, Sharon reached over to the cabinet beside the counter and pulled out her make-up bag.

"No wonder you always look like you just put yourself together," Andrea commented, seeing the expanse of Sharon's tools.

"I learned a long time ago to have one of everything here at the office, just in case," Sharon replied, pulling a make-up removing cloth from it's sachet, and dabbing under her eyes.

"So tell me, why are you in here watching that DVD?"

"I couldn't get it out of my mind. Besides, everyone else is at the apartment complex getting our witnesses to walk through the scene."

"Mmm, witnesses or suspects?" Andrea asked, having pulled her own small make-up bag from her briefcase to fix her eye-liner.

"Both, I think. They are all characters, regardless."

"Yes. I'm having a hard time believing those five people were behind the cameras. That story they told about Scarface and our victim was seamless. They obviously spent a lot of time practicing. I watched every interview and I couldn't see anyone drop their part. Although now that I think about it, Pauline Allen was a little too dramatic in her recounting."

"Wasn't she the one who actually did act on camera?" Sharon asked, adding the final touches to the corner of her eye.

"M'yes. She's definitely the frustrated actor type."

Putting everything away, Sharon turned and crossed her arms as she rested on the counter, "You know, I've been thinking... those five people are all responsible somehow..."

"Agreed..."

"... But I don't think any of them are actually murders."

"A man is dead, and they are covering it up."

"Yes... they are covering up something, but we don't have a cause of death at the moment, so we can't even ask the right questions."

"And, you're thinking we don't have enough to push for murder one, or to make a deal?"

"I think they'd all drop dead from heart attacks if we charged them with First Degree Murder."

"Okay, so what conclusions are you drawing?"

"Hand it all over to the FBI. The bags..."

"Those bags," Andrea sighed.

Now it was Sharon's turn to laugh at Andrea. "They really got to you, didn't they."

"They are gorgeous. Don't they just say 'take me home and love me'?"

Sharon grinned, "They are nice, I'll admit."

"How can we keep one," Andrea continued waxing, "I'm sure something will come to me."

"They're evidence," Sharon said, cutting through Andrea's musing.

"Fine, ruin my fun. Couldn't you pull some strings? You must have dirt on everyone involved. It's for the greater good. One bag more or less won't really matter to their case."

Sharon grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

Both women sighed in thought, but were interrupted by Sharon's phone buzzing on the counter.

"Anything significant?" Andrea asked.

"It's from Andy. They've just arrested the lot of them, and he sent me this picture."

Sharon handed her phone to Andrea so she could see the Hawaiian themed backdrop compete with drinks on the patio table and Chinese lanterns hanging around the pool.

"You know..." Andrea started, "I think the only person that doesn't seem to matter in anything we've seen today, is the victim."


	4. Raydor and Rios (Poster Boy)

Sharon slumped in her chair, holding letters that felt more like lead than paper.

"How..." she asked again.

"I just found them," Emma said, then tried to change the subject once more. "Does it really matter how? We know about them now and can do something about the threats."

"Do something..." Sharon mumbled to herself.

The two women sat in silent contemplation once more, neither wanting to share their innermost thoughts and fears.

"I just..." Sharon started after awhile.

"It's me," Emma said definitively.

"You?"

"Yes."

"So you're making this about you? About your case? I thought this was about Rusty."

"It is, but it's also about me. He didn't tell anyone about those letters because of me."

Sighing, Sharon shifted in her chair, "I think there might have been more to it."

"Possible..." Emma nodded, "but if I hadn't told him what I wanted to do after the first letter, he wouldn't have hidden the rest."

"Rusty doesn't get off the hook that easily."

"I know, but I put him in this situation and I don't get off the hook either."

"You're not telling me something important. You didn't just happen upon these letters. Be honest, DDA Rios, how did you find these?"

"Why don't you believe I found them? They weren't exactly well hidden."

"Hidden in plain sight is usually better than hidden behind countless walls, but you know that already. Something led you to look for these. What else do you know about these threats?" Sharon adjusted her glasses, then turned to look at Emma as she crossed her arms.

Noticing the intense stare, Emma raised her hands in surrender, "You know what I know. That's all I can tell you."

"Fine," Sharon nodded slowly, though obviously unconvinced, "and since we know the same things, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Since this is all because of you, in your estimation, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well... like I said when we found the first letter, Rusty needs to be in protective custody. These other letters only make that more pressing."

Sharon's sharp intake of breath made Emma turn away from the older woman.

"I can't do this to him," Sharon whispered.

"You heard Chief Taylor, this isn't your call anymore."

"He trusts me."

"And you trusted him, and look what happened."

"So, you're making it my fault too? My neglect."

"No..." Emma sighed in exasperation, "I just... it..." She growled in frustration before she finished her sentence.

"Be very careful about what you say next DDA Rios."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Look... the law is clear here. If a witness is threatened, he or she needs to be put into protective custody until the trial is over at the very least, or until we ascertain that their safety is no longer in danger. You know that as well as I do. And quite frankly, since you are compromised in this situation, I can't trust that you will leave your emotions out of this decision."

"But you can remain free of emotions?"

"I didn't say that, but I'm not close to the child. In fact we can pretty much agree that he hates me and wishes I would disappear along with this trial and everything else bad that's happened in his life."

"We agree there."

"There's only so much anyone can do in this situation, and when Chief Taylor returns, he is the one who will make the decision."

"Based on your recommendation."

"I had to say what I think. You might only be thinking about Rusty, but I have to look at the wider implications to this trial. I can't be swayed by emotions, and if you weren't so close, you wouldn't be either."

"So I'm just speaking from my emotions?"

"On this issue, yes. Look, we can go around and around this how ever many times you want, but the bottom line is Rusty is no longer protected. He never really was."

Sharon closed her eyes and sighed as she shook her head. "I want to know why DCFS kept giving him these letters and didn't bother to tell me about them."

"That's something else I have to look into," Emma nodded. "I can't rule out that the threats might come from inside DCFS to begin with, since they didn't follow procedure. I had to inform my boss about it, and she will be opening an investigation in conjunction with the LAPD. These letters aren't just about Rusty anymore, but about how many ways he's vulnerable. And whether you like it or not, Captain, he _is_ vulnerable."

"How am I supposed to tell him everything is going to change? How can I do that to him?"

"It won't be forever."

"Teenagers don't understand the difference between 'now' and 'forever'. They are both cataclysmic from a teen's perspective, and Rusty has already lost so much he should have been able to count on."

"That's just part of his life as a witness. He has to accept that."

"How? How is he supposed to accept something that never seems to stop damaging his relationships and his security. He doesn't trust people easily. He has so few people in his life. He's just broken his friendship with Kris... Kris!" Sharon said again, putting the pieces together, "he told Kris about the letters and she told you, didn't she. What was this? An attempt to get back at him for hurting her?"

Sharon turned to Emma to read her expression, and under the harsh 'Raydor Glare', Emma couldn't school her features fast enough.

"So, she told you to hurt Rusty?"

"There's nothing malicious in this," Emma said, trying to get back on top of this situation.

"Nothing malicious... so she did this out of concern."

"For the record, I'm not saying one way or another that anyone spoke to me about the letters."

"For the record... so Kris doesn't want Rusty knowing that she's the one to betray him."

"Betray is a harsh word when we're talking about someone's safety."

Sharon nodded, "I see... so we are just going to keep up the farce that you were snooping rather than directed to the right cabinet door when the cleaning staff didn't even find them."

"Does it really matter?"

"It might to Rusty."

"Seems to me he'll have enough to worry about knowing we have the letters and he can't hide anymore."

"Did you tell Kris you would lie to Rusty?"

"I didn't say anything about anyone. You are jumping to conclusions due to your emotional investment with no basis in fact, and you are trying to veer away from the real issue, and that's Rusty's safety in the face of these threats."

"So you promised her confidentiality."

"What are you? A dog with a bone? Stop sidestepping the issue based on nothing but conjecture. The lines are very clear here. The people involved are you, me, Chief Taylor and Rusty, and to a lesser extent, my case. Don't bring anyone else into it."

"Fine... have it your way. I just hope Kris knows the can of worms she opened."

"The threats, okay? The threats, that's the issue, and I'm pretty sure your tech and analysis guys will tell you they weren't written by a 16 year old girl with a crush."

"This is going to break his heart," Sharon sighed, finally changing the subject.

"It could be worse."

"It's just house arrest by another name."

"He'll manage."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, then he'll have to understand the alternatives. And he'll have to understand by keeping those letters hidden, he took the power out of your hands. You can't do anything to stop this now, Captain. He has to know that."

"He already carries so much guilt."

"Yeah, well that's the name of the game when you play with the big kids."

"That's harsh."

"No, that's reality. You can only outrun the system for so long before things crumble around you. When he gets here, I'm going to make sure he knows what his options are and what I'm prepared to do."

"He won't see those as much of a choice."

"He doesn't really have a choice in how he's going to live. We can only compromise so far on this."

"I know..."

"Do you?"

Sharon gave Emma an unflattering look, "Yes, DDA Rios, I do understand the nature of compromise.

"Good, so will you tell him or will I?"

"Another choice that's not really a choice?"

"It's what I'm offering, take it or leave it."

"We are talking about a witness here, DDA Rios, not a criminal."

"Right now, he's a witness I can't trust. You should be grateful I'm willing to even compromise this much."

"Your entire case will be lost if you don't."

"I know that, which is why I'm willing to go this far."

"It's house arrest."

"Call it what you want, just as long as we're agreed. Rusty doesn't go to school anymore, he doesn't meet with friends, he doesn't go out on his own, he has limited access to internet and cell phones, and I'll let him continue living where he is. If he can't agree to that, then we take him as soon as he arrives and put him under guard, and move him around the country to keep him safe. How he's going to live isn't up for discussion anymore. It's just a matter of whether he stays with you or not. No matter what, he's under constant protection. He's tied all our hands. Now, are you going to tell him or will I?"

Standing, Sharon wiped a tear from her cheek, then straightened her jacket. "We can all tell him how things are going to play out, but first, I'm going to meet him in the hall. Excuse me."

Taking one more deep breath, Sharon headed for the door.


	5. Provenza and Taylor (DOA)

"I can't stand that guy," Provenza huffed under his breath.

"Not a fan?" Taylor asked casually, looking over to follow Provenza's line of sight.

"Ha... that's an understatement."

"From where I was standing, the squad seemed quite entertained."

"Yeah, well you were standing on the other side of the room. That guy is even more annoying than I remember."

"Aw, Jack is okay."

"Humph, says who?"

"Well, I know the Captain is not thrilled, but Lt. Flynn seems amused."

"Flynn remembers the guy who pretended to be a big shot lawyer and used to pay for all their drinks. Flynn got straightened out. Jack just moved on to different ways to waste his money... and the Captain's."

"You've gotten quite protective of her, I've noticed. Even calling her by her first name. I didn't expect to see that in a million years."

"Don't read anything into it. She's a good officer, and now that she's not working against us anymore, it's easier all the way around."

"You didn't think so last year."

"Yeah... well last year is last year, it's all water under the bridge."

"That's water under the bridge, but you still have this attitude about Jack that hasn't changed much."

"That's because he hasn't changed much," Provenza snapped.

"Easy, easy..." Taylor put up his hand to calm Provenza. "The guy hasn't haunted the halls of the Department for how long? Just let it go."

"I'll let it go when he's gone. Taylor... don't you remember what it was like years ago?"

"You mean..."

"Yes, I mean that."

"Cap't Raydor seems to have moved on."

"I'm not so sure. Besides, it wasn't her case, it was mine and Jack blew it."

"He always thought of himself as a better lawyer than he was, that's true, but it's a little harsh to hold him responsible for a case that went sideways."

"Harsh? He didn't take it seriously. He practically gave away information to the defense team, making it impossible to get a conviction. Don't you remember? The Captain was nearly suspended because she was married to the guy and no one could be sure how much she was taking home. All of this because he was so damned caught up in his gambling, he didn't make the connection between the bookie and the suspect. That's a mistaken even a first year law student wouldn't make."

"Not his finest hour, that's for sure."

"Finest hour? If her superiors hadn't done a rush job to cover her and get the Bar to suspend him back then, she wouldn't be in charge here today. And the guy was completely unrepentant, like he was the victim of a power move rather than the cause of it."

Taylor sighed, "Yeah... he certainly didn't seem to understand the problems he created."

"Oh, he understood. He didn't want to take responsibility, that's what was going on. And from what I see, he hasn't changed a bit. Now he's blown back into town, answering her phone in the middle of the night... What else can we expect?"

"How do you know he was with her through the night?" Taylor couldn't keep the innuendo from his question.

"I wasn't with her, if that's what you're suggesting. I was calling her from the crime scene. I don't know that he was _with her_ either, just that he was awake enough at 3 AM to sound like he owned the place."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I just didn't know he had moved back in."

"Well, I'm not sure that he has, but maybe he has. I just hope for her sake that he's on the sofa or something close to the door that we both know he'll be using as soon as he gets what he wants."

"He's on the Court Appointment List. He managed that."

"God help us," Provenza declared, rubbing his face in frustration, then turned to Taylor, "you make sure he never has a case involving this division, do you hear me? We don't need good old Jackson Raydor ruining something we've put work into. Cite conflict of interest or something. Just make sure I don't have to deal with him on a professional level. Make sure none of us have to endure that."

"You sure you want that? Maybe the Captain will think keeping him close will be to her advantage."

"Advantage how?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I have the sense she wouldn't be opposed to a little pay-back."

"Jack Raydor pay someone back? That'll be the day."

"Miracles do happen, you know."

"The only miracle the Captain needs is for Jack to disappear and never return. That's _miracle_ enough for me."


	6. Sanchez and Sykes (Deep End)

"I hate it when it's a race thing," Sanchez grumbled as they walked towards the Honda.

Sykes looked around at the gathering crowd and the yellow tape. "Keep it down, you don't want anyone to overhear you."

"Right."

"What's eating you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You shut Rios down and now you're grumbling."

"And you think the two are related?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why? You heard her back there, already turning this into a race thing, and we've just begun to investigate that kid's murder. We don't know anything for sure yet, and she's already wanting us to play politics with his life. I don't think so."

"Are you sure she's trying to do that?"

"Okay Sykes, spit it out. What are you trying to say?"

Sykes sighed, "Look, I don't like her anymore than the rest of you, okay, but it seems you've been giving her the cold shoulder a lot more than you need to. Not so long ago..."

Sanchez stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sykes. He got close enough to growl, something that usually intimidated people into backing off or confessing, depending on what he wanted at the time. "Exactly what are you saying?"

Sykes wasn't having any of it, however. She already knew how he operated. "Don't even try to push me around, Detective. A few weeks ago you were practically salivating every time she walked into a room, and now you act like she's got the plague. What happened?"

"Sykes..." he warned.

"Save it. Did you sleep with her?"

"No! What makes you think I did that?"

"Well then what happened because usually it has to be pretty big to do such a 180."

"It's none of your business, okay?"

"Yeah... that might work on the others, but you and me got too many confessions between us for that crap. Tell me or I'll ask her myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me..."

"Don't you know how to let anything go?"

"Nope. The Lieutenant might have thought last year I got here because I'm a kiss-ass, but the truth is I got here because I hunt things down until I know what's what. So tell me, why did you go from being totally devoted to not being able to stand the bitch?"

"What part don't you understand?"

"Not liking her I get. No one likes her. But you did."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving."

"So you did do something with her."

"No, I didn't."

"But you wanted to."

"Maybe, but I didn't."

"Didn't because you didn't, or didn't because she shut you down?"

"Sykes, sometimes you annoy the hell out of me."

"I know. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened, okay? I got tired of knocking my head against a brick wall. Can you just leave it alone?"

"This have something to do with the gang thing a few weeks back?"

"It wasn't a gang thing."

"No, but she thought it was."

"Jumping to conclusions is something we don't do here, remember?"

"That's what you told her, right?"

"Sykes!"

"I know you put her in her place. Buzz said it was something to watch."

"I'm glad I'm so entertaining."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?"

"It's not nothing."

"Sykes, do the job on the murder, not on me."

"I can multitask."

"You think this is funny?"

"No, I think I'm figuring this out."

"Figuring what out?"

"You and Rios... it's ego, right? She didn't give you the time of day so now you're punishing her."

"Sykes... that's sick."

"Maybe, but it's also true, I can see it in your eyes."

"Whatever..."

"She bruised your male ego, so now you're gonna let her have your attitude."

"You know Sykes, sometimes you remind me of everyone's annoying little sister."

"Yeah, well those little sisters usually knew the deal. That's what made us so annoying."

"The car, Sykes. Let's check out the car and not my life."

"Whatever you say."


	7. Tao and Buzz (False Pretenses)

Moving closer so he could keep his voice low, Buzz asked "Do you ever get the feeling we work in an asylum?"

"Mmmm?" Tao murmured, not even looking up from his computer.

"This place, does it every strike you..."

"As full of cracks and weirdos?"

"Yeah."

"All the time."

"So it's not just me."

"Nope. But what brought it up today?"

"Today? It just seemed more intense than usual. Det. Sanchez is so smitten with DDA Rios I want to throw up..."

Tao nodded, "I agree. It turns my stomach every time I see him around her."

"Then we have Lt. Flynn with his cleanses..."

"His caffeinated cleanses."

"Yes. He's more interested in the length of some woman's skirt than what he's drinking."

"That's Andy."

"Then we have Det. Sykes who goes from calm and joking one second to wanting to rip a suspects head off the next."

"Don't be too hard on Amy, most of us want to rip the heads off of abusers."

"Okay... that's true, but she was practically psycho."

"Yeah, she was a little intense."

"And then there's Lt. Provenza. Every time someone questioned the Captain, he slammed them back. He's not usually so agressive."

"Well Rios being around and questioning everything, does tend to put everyone on edge."

"Well... that's true."

"And the Captain?"

Buzz looked surprised, "The Captain?"

"Yeah, what's different about the Captain? You've listed everyone else."

"Oh... nothing really. She's just spent the day using sign language and facial expressions to get her point across. That lawyer didn't even see the messages she was sending everyone right in front of him."

"And that's strange to you?"

"No... not really. I think we've all become used to her way of doing things. Chief Taylor still doesn't get it, but at least he's not threatening everyone anymore."

"Yeah, Taylor seems to have figured out that Captain Raydor always has a few aces up her sleeve and plays them in the heat of the moment."

"I'm actually a little surprised he let her manipulate him like that."

"Manipulate? The press release, you mean."

"Yeah. Even Det. Sykes thought it a bit odd, but then Lt. Provenza slammed her hard."

"He did seem a little over the top today. Any idea why?"

"You mean aside from the letter?"

"Letter? Oh... the treat to Rusty."

Buzz nodded, "Yes. But that came later."

"I don't know what to tell you, Buzz. Lt. Provenza and the Captain seem to be tag-teaming almost as well as she does with Lt. Flynn."

"That is something else that was weird today too. He was going on about caffeine, and she just stood there in front of him, like she was waiting for him to finish. She didn't look at him strangely or anything."

"The word you're looking for, Buzz, is 'unflappable'. Captain Raydor doesn't seem surprised by anything anyone says. She's merely amused, like when Amy said the victim forgot his safe word. Did you catch her smirk?"

"No, I missed that. I'm surprised she even knew what that meant."

"I've learned in this business it's best not to assume anything about anyone. Deep down, I think the Captain has a wicked sense of humour and she quite enjoys the sarcasm of our little band of crazies."

"She'd have to. She's running this asylum. But when it came to reading the letter, she became really upset."

"Yeah, Julio filled me in. So no prints, no hint of who sent it, and no way to follow up. I assume he's back to squad cars and spending time at the station. I'm going to have to talk with my son and see if I can't convince him to come over here from time to time. At least Rusty and Kevin have some things in common."

"I think the Captain would appreciate that."

"I imagine she would. So what's your conclusion, Buzz?"

"My conclusion?"

"You started this. Why do you think this entire squad is made up of 'cracks and weirdos'?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well when you have your conclusion, let me know. In the meantime I suggest you get comfortable."

"Get comfortable? Why?"

"Get comfortable because if everyone here is a crack or a weirdo, that means you fit into the crowd seamlessly. Just enjoy the ride."


	8. Flynn and Provenza (Backfire)

(**Ed. Note**: technically this Duet is outside canon, but Backfire seemed the most logical place to put it chronologically. Enjoy)

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Provenza's voice could be heard ringing through the stacks of the LAPD library.

"Shh.. it's a library," Flynn responded.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" Provenza hissed in reply.

"How'd you know I was down here, anyway?"

"Sykes said something about it. She said she overheard you commenting that you'd be down here if anyone needed you."

"And she was right, so what do you need?"

"Me? Oh, nothing."

"Then why?"

"Well Flynn," Provenza started to chuckle, "you aren't exactly the library type. I figured you were up to something. Any new librarians I should meet?"

"You never change."

"And why should I?"

"You do realize you're more Letch than Casanova, don't you?"

"It's all in the eyes of the beholder, my friend."

"Beholder, my ass. When you're ogling someone young enough to be your granddaughter, you've crossed the line."

"Hey, now... that was only once, and she looked much older than her age."

"Right..."

"It's not my fault young women aren't looking that young anymore. Besides, it's not that easy to find people worthy of my efforts these days."

"I still say go back to Liz. Make your kids happy and act your age for a change."

"Liz? Are you kidding? She's the one I have to work until I die or give over my hard-earned retirement."

"There, problem solved. Marry her again, and you won't have to give her anything."

"Yeah... except my blood, sweat and tears."

Andy smirked, "Nah... she knows you better than anyone. Besides, she just retired. Maybe you can get some of her pension in exchange."

"Says the man who just got robbed for his daughter's wedding. And anyway, how did this conversation turn to me. We were talking about you. So who's the skirt?"

"Who?"

"The skirt? The attraction? Who are you down here to make?"

"Gee... and they thought Sensitivity Training with you would take."

"Three times, and I'm still myself. They stopped bothering."

"Yeah... anyone can see you're a lost cause."

"Hey, hey, hey now... you're every bit as much the cad that I am."

"Huh, not likely.

"You're doing that again."

Andy looked confused, "Doing what again?"

"Changing the subject."

"I haven't changed the subject. It's the same subject it was when you came in here and interfered with what I was doing."

"And I keep asking you, WHO are you trying to do?"

"Not who, you old fart, what. I'm reading."

"Reading?"

"Yeah, reading. I do know how to read something other than police reports, you know."

"Well yeah, I know that. But you read stuff worth your time, like sports pages and repair manuals. There's nothing down here but boring legal documents. You're liable to die of dust allergies down here."

"You don't die from dust, Provenza."

"Well, there's always a first time. Whatever has you down here must be pretty important."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That's all you're going to give me?"

"Look, old man, I don't want to give you anything. Last time I told you something personal, you blabbed it to the whole squad. This time I'm not telling you nothing."

"You can't hold that one against me. It was obvious to everyone that something was bothering you. The others had pretty well figured it out anyway."

"Figured it out maybe, but I specifically asked you not to tell anyone about my high blood pressure and before the day was out, everyone knew. I'd kept that secret for months. You find out and within hours my business was other people's gossip."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wanna bet? If the Captain hadn't done her thing with HR, I'd be on permanent desk duty."

"Well she did, and you're not, so why are you whining about it?"

"I'm not whining, I'm just telling you that's why this time my business is my business. I'm not telling you nothing."

"Well it can't be that interesting anyway, if you're in a library trying to get it done."

"Good, you go with that," Andy turned back to his book, trying to dismiss Provenza.

"And another thing... how come Sykes knew where you were and I didn't."

Andy sighed, "What are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your partner. What if something came up and you were needed?"

"I've got my phone."

"Yeah... well what if we couldn't get to a phone?"

"Are you serious? Every time I turn around there are more people in the squad room, standing around, trying to figure out what's what. Someone would have had a phone."

"Maybe... but if we had to roll, we'd need to know where you were. We'd need to... I don't know... time it so we didn't leave the building without you. If we don't know where you are, then it's hard to include you in these things."

"You're making this stuff up as you go along, you know that?"

"It could happen..."

"Right..."

"Listen, Flynn, I'm your best pal. I always have your best interests at heart."

"You're a nosy son-of-a-bitch and won't leave me alone 'til you think you have it figured out."

"Now, that's harsh. I have feelings, you know."

Andy couldn't help laughing, "Yeah... I'll be sure to make a mental note of that one. You're out of luck, old man. This one I'm keeping close to my vest."

With that, Andy smirked at Provenza, then got up and walked out of the library. Provenza watched him go and then turned back to the volume Andy had been reading. "LAPD Fraternizing Policy? Why does he want to know that?"


	9. Raydor and Sykes (Boys will be Boys)

"So, what do you think, Amy?"

"Ma'am?"

Sharon gestured for the younger woman to sit down across the desk from her.

"My hunch says one of her family members killed Michelle. What do you think?"

"I definitely think it was one of them, Captain, but I'm not sure which one."

"Lt. Provenza seems to think it's the father."

"Honesty Ma'am, I'm no so sure. I mean... usually it is the father in these cases. Statistics just go that way. But this time... I really can't say I'm convinced."

Sharon nodded and hummed, "I have to agree. I'm not ready to rule out the father yet, but I'm having a hard time reading the mother. She's upset and yet she's not."

"I know, right? She kinda creeps me out, to tell you the truth. She's sort of... Mommy Dearest, you know what I mean? It had to be tough living in that house with so much hostility and knowing you're the cause of it."

"You're talking about Michelle?"

"Yeah... I mean, to one parent the kid was the daughter of the family, and to the other... the son. How do you do that? That kid must have been torn in two most of the time."

"Mmm... and in returned she tore her family apart. That's what you're saying, right?"

"I'm not being prejudiced here, Captain," Amy said emphatically.

Sharon put her hands up to reduce Amy's tension, "Detective, I never suggested you were. This is hard on all of us to figure out, and if it's hard on us, how much harder was it on her parents."

"You have no problem with this kid being Michelle, do you."

"It's not my place to have a problem."

"Yeah, I know... but doesn't this seem... I don't know... You're a mother. How would you feel if your son came home and told you he was really a girl in the wrong body?"

Sharon leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, then nodded thoughtfully, "Well... I imagine I would be surprised, and then I would grieve the child I was loosing... and then hopefully I would get to know the new person in my life."

"As simple as that?"

"I doubt it would be simple, Amy, but yes... I believe I would do it just like that."

"I don't know if I could. I mean... how does a kid know that young when all the other problems in life that kids have to deal with are all over the place? How do you know? I can understand the mother not wanting to accept it. What if the kid changed her mind?"

"That's always the fear, but from everything I've read, these children rarely make a mistake about who they are, and usually keep quiet longer than they should have because they don't want to upset those around them."

"Michelle didn't stay quiet for long. Her father was completely supportive."

"Yes he was. And he seems the most upset."

"You figure that means he's the guilty party?"

"Perhaps... perhaps... but I can't shake the feeling that there is another secret here, just below the surface. The mother is hard to read, but the brother... The brother seems very emotional and protective."

"I'd say he's emotional. I had to pull him off that Lewis kid."

"Yes, I heard the commotion when Det. Sanchez was moving him."

"And that's another thing, Ma'am... I tried to break them up but Det. Sanchez pulled me back. I could have stopped it earlier. I didn't want to say anything, but it did bother me."

"Mmm..." Sharon nodded again, "a little too much like Police brutality?"

"Well to be fair, it wasn't us, it was the brother, Matt. He went at Lewis like he was ready to kill him, and Det. Sanchez wanted it to continue."

"I'm sure the Detective had every intention of stopping it. Perhaps he didn't want you to get hurt again. Last year is still pretty fresh in his mind."

"I wasn't that close, Ma'am."

"Do you want to file a formal complaint against Det. Sanchez?"

"Wha? No, of course not. I'd never do that to Julio. Did that Lewis kid say anything?"

"No. As far as I can tell, Lewis believes you got Matt off of him as quickly as you could."

"Well... technically that was true. Det. Sanchez pulled me back and when I shook him off I went in to stop the fight again."

"And what did the Detective do at that point?"

"He let me pull Matt off and grabbed Lewis."

"I think the tension around this case is being felt by all of us, Amy. When you deal with a person who is Transgender, it makes all of us question what it means to be male or female. That's at the very core of our identity. Everyone in this office is working hard to keep an open mind about Michelle, and that means we might be a little strained in our responses to things like an unrepentant bully or a parent who would rather kill their own child than allow her to become the person she was trying to be."

"Killing your own kid... " Amy shook her head before continuing, "I can understand a lot of thing, you know. I can understand physical abuse. I can even understand how sexual abuse can go on for years. But killing your own kid. I don't think I'll ever get my head around that one."

"I hope we never do understand, Detective. When we get to that point, it's time to stop doing this job. Okay, it's getting late... here's what we're going to do. We'll keep the family here for awhile. I'm going home to check on Rusty. I'm leaving everything in Lt. Provenza's hands for the next hour or so. And Amy, if Det. Sanchez actions are still bothering you, find time to talk with him about it. I know he pushes situations right up to the line, but he doesn't cross over. Remember that."


End file.
